


staring.

by sncwbaz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncwbaz/pseuds/sncwbaz
Summary: Written for the prompt: Sun/Moon for day 1 of the Carry On Countdown
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	staring.

**Fifth Year - Simon**

The merewolves are howling at the full moon, making it impossible for me to fall asleep. 

I don’t understand how anyone could be asleep with this much noice. For a moment, I imagine everyone in Mummers House being awake right this moment, wishing for the Merewolves to shut up. Everyone except for one person. Baz looks sound asleep--which is beyond me, knowing he’s got better hearing than any of us, being a vampire and all. 

Baz, though, looks peaceful as can be. His breath coming slow and evenly, his body curled into a ball, making him actually look small for once. 

Feeling suddenly restless, I sit up. There merewolves are still going at it, and it’s making me feel jittery. I turn my body towards Baz and seat myself with my back against the wall, legs folded underneath me. How can he look this harmless and quiet? 

I tell myself it’s important to look at him when he looks like this. That it’s important to remind myself that Baz can look gentle, but still be evil. That it’s important to train myself not to be fooled by him when he looks like _this._

I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees, my face resting in my hands. I almost think to myself that he doesn’t look like a vampire like this, but that’s not true; his skin is inhumanly pale in the moonlight. Still, this isn’t what vampires-- _monsters_ should look like, is it? 

I can’t allow myself to forget; that this isn’t who he really is. But, turns out, he won’t allow me to forget.

Within the next moment Baz opens one of his eyes and sneers at me. “Can’t sleep when you keep staring like that, Snow.” 

My cheeks burn bright red. I’m unable to think of a clever retort--I really don’t think there is such a thing as a clever comeback to your nemesis-roommate finding out you’re staring at them while they’re sleeping--so I throw myself back under the covers, hiding myself away as I curl up into a ball. My heart is racing with both shame and anger. 

There’s really no way I’m getting any sleep tonight. 

**Five Years Later - Baz**

The sun is seeping in through the thin curtains of Simon’s bedroom and it’s burning my eyes. I sit up in bed and push the palms of my hands into my closed eyes to make the burning stop. I can hear Simon snoring next to me, still fast asleep, completely unbothered by the bright light illuminating the room. 

Once my eyes have calmed down and are adjusted to the light, I look over at Simon. He has is mouth open, a bit of drool pooled at the corner of his mouth. He looks especially soft like this, his curls flopped lazily over his pillow. 

I give myself a moment to just look at him, still delighted by the fact that that’s something I can in fact do now, without him throwing a fit over it. I lie back down, my face turned to his as I watch him. 

Something about this must rouse him, because suddenly he breaths in deep through his nose and opens his eyes--careful of the bright light. 

“You’re staring,” he mumbles. 

I smile at him. “And what about it?” 

“’S not fair,” he says, his voice slurring with sleep. 

“Why not?” 

But he doesn’t answer my question, he just nuzzles his face into his pillow. 

_How can I not stare at you, Simon Snow,_ I say to myself, when you look this wonderful. _That._ That _would be unfair._


End file.
